EmihiroOrihime
by jigoku-kage
Summary: Dear sister...all you have to do is embrace it." the female hollow whispered. "Just embrace all of your pain and it will be alright....I promise."-Dark and future death scenes
1. Why cry

Emihiro-Orihime

Chapter One- A voice heard

Orihime POV

"It's been two years since I've arrived in this terrible place. I wonder how Kurosaki-kun and the others are doing at the time?" thought Orihime Inoue who was still in her room at Las Noches. The same room she had been since that day she said she unknowingly gave her soul in order to protect her friends from certain deaths. "Why can't I be stronger, Why did just give up so easily?!" "If I was just stronger and maybe less of a burden on everyone then maybe none would have happened in the first place!"Orihime walked over to the small window that reflected that same beautiful yet eerily depressing moon every night for the past two years. Just as she was walking she heard a voice say something that froze her dead in her tracks and made her heart break. "Umm Excuse me but who is that?" she asked her voice was covered in fear as she made a desperate attempt to sound calm but it was just a failure. Suddenly Orihime felt that same presence but it felt slightly familiar and hotter. It was almost like she was feeling her own Spiritual pressure. Orihime suddenly started to back up when she heard a voice laughing all around. She then yelled for lily, hanigiku and baigon and summoned her shield hoping that it would protect her from what ever was attempting to frighten her. All of a sudden she saw a mirror and something that made her scream as it reached for her.

Emihiro POV

"Hahahaha….Hi Orihime tell me why is someone like you crying over how weak you think you are?" she said in that calm yet voice dripping with such malice yet still sounding considerate. "You have powers, skills and abilities that you haven't even gotten a chance to discover and all because you let your precious _kurosaki-kun_protect you!" She then raised her hand brought it down quick on Orihime face which tears to form in the latter's eyes. The figured then took Orihime's hand and brought it up to her lips and kissed it. "The truth is hard to hear and it's even harder to feel but…if you really weren't so weak and so dependant on Ichigo then you actually copuld be of some use to your friends." "This all I have to say for now" as she wiped away the few falling teardrops from Orihime's face.

End Chapter 1

Up next the Espadas meeting….Chapter two- Lies

This is my very first actual fanfic if any has any advice for me I would appreciate it.


	2. Hide the scars

Chapter Two-Why cry when angels deserve to die

This is the second chapter of a story that I finally got an idea on how it is going to go so enjoy and review.

Thanks to those who gave the encouragement to continue and also to some stories that gave a couple of good ideas. If any story plots or scenes seem copied then… Gomennasai-(was not intentional)

"What do you want from me miss?" whispered Orihime in a low and frighten voice. Her eyes were looking at the young women who had slapped her. "Please answer me? What is that you want from me!" her voice was only so much louder that time. The young woman turned around and stared at her for about two seconds then smiling revealing a mouth of all black teeth slightly jagged on the bottom and started to walk towards the frighten young girl. Her footsteps were silent yet her movements she made held nothing but malicious yet at the same time sincere intend, like the gentle breeze that becomes the storm that devastates thousands (does that make since?). "Please…." She whimpered the young human girl voice tearing up as the woman started to get closer and closer. "Please don't come closer I'm begging you please?"

"Why?" heard Orihime as the figured stared down into the young girls eyes. "Why should I not come near my own soul…the very the place that gave birth to my existence….WHY?" Looking into Orihime's soft gray eyes she raised her hand and pointed to her hair pins. "Y-You have the same-." "Hair pins?she quicky Yes meaning we share the same powers…but I wish no…. desire to help you to become stronger Orihime-sama. Let me make you stronger please?" She held her hand out as the sign of trust, one that said "there is nothing for you to be worry over now. I'll help to protect you to protect yourself." As she waited for the young girl to take her hand she started reciting some very cryptic words. "Such a pathetic soul trapped in this existence, burden by the torment and pain from others, Oh lonely girl trapped by the darkness, suffering from torment and pain as a burden .Why to you allow yourself to wallow in pain for those who have wronged you with their hatred and sins?"Her voice was low and empty of light as she stared down at the young girl who she noticed had tears welling up in the latter eyes. She then got down onto the ground, so that she could look right at Orihime face to face. She then took the hand that she had held out and stared wiping away the tears that had begin to make their way down her face.

"Why?" asked Orihime as she stared into the vacant eyes of this strange part of her soul. "Why are you here and…why?" "Take my hand I'll show you….I'll show you everything as it truly is." said the figure as she reached her hand towards Orihime to take. "Do you promise?" asked the Orihime, her voice was calmer and yet still soft like the gentle always guarded flower she was. "Y-You won't try to anything….right?" she said as she brought her hand up slowly to be grasped. Pushing her hair out of her face she looked down at Orihime with vibrant orange eyes. "I promise…." She whispered reassuringly as both she and the latter's hand and intertwined.

Finally, chapter two is done. And on a note I'm sorry if this seems to go completely off from what the first chapter said but this is what I had in my mind. Please review I appreciate

Next Chapter-Why Cry/ I Cry when angels deserve to… die


	3. when angels

Why/I cry when angels ….deserve to die

Okay to go into detail about Emihiro she is hollow that only exist in Orihime mind. She harbors a deep hatred for Ichigo because she believes that the latter is holding Orihime back. Also she is very caring and only wants Orihime to be less of damsel in distress. Unknowns to Orihime she can actually gain physical shape outsider of the young girl mind and often does so to watch over her.

"So are you sure about this Inoue-san?" asked Emihiro in a calm and slightly worried voice. "I mean for me to train you…you'll have to surrender the most important thing to your soul to the abyss in exchange for being able harness your true power." As she spoke she never took her eyes of Orihime whose own lavender ones stared at her with intense curiousity. "Give up…what I could possibly give up!" she screamed loudly at her hollow twin. Taking light footsteps towards the young human who at the time was shouting her acts of betrayal and defiance all in the name of protecting her nakamas from death touch by allowing herself to become tainted with it's luscious poison. "I given up everything I every cared for just to come here in the hopes that would be enough in order to protect them but it is not enough Emihiro-chan! Would could I possibly give up now?" getting down on her knees as she positioned her orange eyes to stare right at Orihime's a demented yet friendly smile slowly found it's way on to her lovely pale face.

"Simple my lovely sister." She spoke. Her voice was calm and yet at the same was extremely demented as her eyes widen as she began to whisper the last few words that made the other scream in denial and then ask in confusion. "But why?" she asked. "If I came here to save them then why would I want to do that...Why would I…why would I?" Then grasping her hand and lifting her up of the ground as both started walking towards the large ivory door.

"Simple lovely sister…all you have to do is forget them. Just forget and everything will be alright…I promise."


	4. you were looking for someone

Wake up

"All you have to do is simple forget about those pathetic friends and soon all will be okay sister." The young girl lamented in a calm yet demented voice. She then pushed open the door and began to walk out, her long hair swaying as she made her way down the hall. "Hey Orihime-sama are coming are not? I can't help us to become powerful if you simlply allow yourself to be constantly rescued by that "strawberry shinigami bastard". She spat out the last part with pure venomous hatred. "So come already…let's go." She then took a few steps back towards Orihime who was still standing in the doorway just staring at Emihiro in fear for what she had just said about her nakama and how honest she was when expressing her feelings of hatred for the latter. In a small sense it kind of reminded her of Grimmjow only she was colder towards the subject. Finally after waiting for a couple minutes of waiting, Orihime began walking towards the other.

"Are sure this is safe?" asked the orange haired girl worriedly. "I-I mean Schffier-dono(forgive me if spelling is wrong) said that I was_ not to leave the room unless given permission by either him or Aizen-sama._ And if I'm caught I might be killed or tortured or worse." As the other screamed her worries in pure fear a wave of reiatsu came throughout the hall silencing them both. "We will have time to worry about punishment later dear sister but first lets go." Said the hollow girl as she pulled Orihime down the hall and started running towards the exit. "Hopefully whoever it was won't catch us or notice that we're gone okay Orihime-sama/chan. However just to be safe SOUTEN KISHUN-hide now, I reject." Shouted the other with quick determination and power creating an orange barrier around that seemed to completely mask their reiatsu allowing them to see others but others not to see them.

"What is this?" asked Orihime with slight confusion in her voice. "It's just like my technique only different." Feeling the other hand pull her forward they began walking down the halls they started walking towards the exit.

Meanwhile back at Orihime's room

"Hmm where are you little girl?"


	5. To not be alone

Chapter 5-You were looking

"Come on already dear sister! Called the hollow girl in a beseechingly voice. "We are so close to it I just know it, so come on." Her pale creamy hand then suddenly reached out and grabbed the others tanner and light peach tone skin and took her hand into her own and started running through the sand. "It won't be long okay sister…I promise."

"H-hey why are you going so fast?" shrieked the human girl in blind panic as she was dragged along the desert. "Is something after us? Are we being followed or something-mmph." The young girl voice was suddenly cut of and silenced as a pale hand made it way over mouth silencing her. In a second only silence was heard throughout the desert's sand. Looking up she saw Emihiro eyes staring at her they were completely empty.

Thoughts-Emihiro

"I'm so sorry my dear sister." She whispered calmly and sadly. "But that naïve behavior of yours is what will be the death of you. So long as you don't allow others to control your emotions then your powers then you will always be weak." Staring down into the white sand Emihiro knelt down and grabs her long tattered robe in her hand. "Do not allow others to keep you on their so called chains to bind to bind you." She whispers her body fading entirely into dust. "Don't let others take you as weak and constantly protected anymore…please or it will be the end."

Thoughts –Orihime

"W-why would she just cut me off like that." wept the young girl who was now sitting on her knees in the sand confused. "She treated me so strangely just then and the way she looked at me with that annoyance and pity…..almost like how Ulquiorra does. Maybe I said something that she didn't like but if I did then I am so sorry. Then again she must have had a reason for doing so….I'll ask her!" she shouted confidently as she got up and walked towards the light of the crescent moon.

End thoughts

Back in the desert

"Heh look I just found a tasty meal!"

Both girls turned around only to face with a gigantic hollow with all black teeth that were extremely sharp and long nails which he raised up and in a few seconds brought down and slashed at them.

"Santen Ketsushun ! I reject!" as the attack was suddenly blocked off.


	6. But not for me

Chapter six-For someone for somebody

"Santen Ketsushun!" both girls yelled simultaneously, creating two shields that seem to completely block off the attack and fracture one of it's nails once it made contact. Then Jumping onto the fractured nail and using it as the spring the silver-hair hollow started running up the hollow arm. Her eyes focused on getting to the top.

Ducking and maneuvering her body so graceful not a single one of the attacks managed to hit not even graze her. Looking down she noticed her sister was just staring in awe. The look she saw in her eyes was the same she saw when the Orihime allowed Ichigo too constantly save her; it was a look of reliance and she loathed especially in someone so beautiful as her sister.

"Orihime-chan!" she yelled loudly. "Please jump up onto the other nail and follow me now."

"H-Hai!" having said that the girl managed to jump up and land on the thin long black nail with near relevant ease and soon as she was one it she immediately started chasing after the latter.

"Hmm…not bad" thought the hollow who was still swiping his remaining nails at the girls. "Tell me something…WHY WILL YOU NOT KEEP STILL!?" it shouted angrily as it raise it claws down in a heavy slashing motion. Looking back at each other Orihime decided to answer him.

"Because…."

"Attempting to run from such things is a waste of time and effort wasted." Mused the orange hair human calmly

"I mean after all…."called the young girl

"You are just a low level adjuchas hollow." The hollow girl stated with a smile

"What!" it yelled in rage and began to form a cero only to be cut in half by two circle like beams before it could be released. Emihiro who grabbed her sister hand jumped down from her spot and landed on the soft sand. Turning to look at her sister the hollow began laughing

"You did great dear sister." complemented the hollow sister. "Now do you see the true beauty you possess and all you have to do to control is to just not rely on them."

Okay so this chapter I wanted to give Orihime bit more of an edge in her personality by having said something completely out of character. Anyway thanks for the reviews and the favs. Love you all. New updates will be next week or Friday.


	7. Still you do not answer

Chapter seven

Now it's time for some other favs to get some screen time. Note: not all characters will be seen speaking and there is major OC in certain ones.

Back at Las Noches

In the empty room was only silence as the Quatra espada walked in. His empty green cat-like eyes were looking around the barren space. His expression was calm and uncaring at the situation that was at hand. As he start to walk towards the moonlit spot of the room. It was the only spot he ever saw her in so why was she not there he wondered to himself.

"There is no way that she could have possibly escaped in the last 22 hours 46 minutes and approximately 7 seconds." He commented. As his green ryes darted around the room he noticed that her door had been broken somewhere and marked with some strange writing that said:

"NO longer will you hold her back. NO longer will you keep my beautiful Queen at this pathetic level of weakness. My sweet sister my lovely soul no longer belongs to you or anyone else in this pathetic existence of worlds and worlds apart……I swear on our blood that no one will ever hold my dear sister back AGAIN!!!!!"

Upon reading this he felt a powerful surge of reiatsu come from the writing as if who ever had written was in great despair and anger when they did so.

"What a foolish little girl." He calmly stated and with that he sonido out of the room.

Back to the girls

"Soooo how are you feeling?" asked the orange girl to her companion.

"Fine." The other stated calmly. "I'm feeling just fine dear sister."

"Are you sure? Because I can try to help you if something is bothering you I can-"

"You can just be quiet please." The other kindly commanded. "We have to leave soon."

Looking back into her sister eyes she noticed confusion in them and quickly ignored it. Then grabbing the others hand she started running.

"Where are we going?" was the last thing the human girl said before being engulfed by an Orange and white light.


	8. Throw it all away

Chapter 8- How can I make you…make you proud of me

Gomennasai for the late update .

"We are here sister." informed the female hollow. Her bright orange eyes filled with anticipation her lips curved into a small smile.

"Huh?" asked the other confusedly

"What to you mean "we're here", where are we Emihiro-san?"

Turning around so that her back faced her sister's face she lifted up and index finger and pointed down to the city below them.

"Welcome back, dear sister." whispered the hollow girl in a dark voice.

"Welcome back…..to _Karakura Town._"

(Pause)

"K-karakura town?" stuttered the other one in confusion and shock.

"Hai, Nii-Nii-sama." replied the other as she nodded her head calmly. Turning to look at her sister she smiled a similar style and manner to Gin Ichimaru but slightly less intimidating.

"Come On." She grinned beckoning the other one to come closer. She then flew over and grabbed the other's hand and pulled her down to land on a gray cement roof.

"Come on… I want to show you something."


	9. lost child looks for bright place

Chapter 9

You were my savior in my time of need

"Deep within the forest...children cry..."

"Come dear sister." Beckoned the pale skin twin as waved a hand to her other soul.

"I want you to see something…interesting."

Hesitating at first the young girl started walking towards the spot to where her other self was. As she

walked she made sure to take her time and move so that she did not appear in anyway a sweet.

"Y-Y-Yes Emihiro-san?" she nervously questioned. She worried and at the same time confused, her long orange hair was limp and her bangs stuck to her face.

Looking her sister up and down Emihiro lips contorted into a small smile as she crossed her arms and started turned around towards the ground.

"Ne-Ne-chan I want you see something." She said in a demently cheerful manner.

"There's something I want you see."

Nodding her head she walked over towards her and followed the others gazed only to be greeted by something that completely shattered her very being.

"Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan have forgotten me?" she whispered sobbing.

"I'm I really that much of a burden?"

She suddenly started sobbing loudly as she continued to stare down at her two most precious friends.

"Why…..Why…..WHY I'M I SO DAMN USELESS!"

Turning around to stare at her heart broken sister she smiled.

"Huh…what are you talking about?" asked Emihiro as placed a comforting hand on her sister shoulders

"You're the most powerful person I know in this existence."

Orihime eyes then widen in surprised somebody had actually commented her without pointing out flaws she was actually given a sincere compliment.

"Ahahahahaha ha...you seem upset." She said quickly and in a deranged voice. "Come on." She shouted as she gestured the other to follow.

"There's more I wish for you to see Nee-Nee… and this is only the beginning of the game."


End file.
